Mais que apenas um amigo
by Sayumii
Summary: Eu não sei explicar como a fic vai ser direito. Só lendo para saber.RayXMariah


Mais do que apenas um amigo 

Ray caminhava pelas ruas de New York para atender uma chamado de sua melhor amiga, Mariah.

Não compreendia como ela agüentava sair com caras daquele tipo, metidos e nojentos.

Finalmente havia chegado ao lugar, a nova discoteca que haviam inaugurado na cidade, pagou o ingresso e entrou.

Entrando na discoteca e ouviu uma música muito agitada, e viu Mariah sentada em uma mesa com um garoto, já seu conhecido, Hasuki.

Aproximou-se e disse:

Mariah, vamos embora agora mesmo! – exclama ele autoritário.

Nem pense nisso. Ela é minha garota, quem á trouxe fui eu, e quem vai leva-la sou eu! – disse Hasuki bêbado.

Hasuki eu chamei o Ray aqui, eu não sou sua garota, e você já esta começando a me assustar-diz ela tentando livrar-se dos braços de Hasuki.

Mas, Ray não se agüentou da sem vergonhice de Hasuki e meteu-lhe um soco na cara.

Mariah você vai ficar ai parada com esse cafajeste ou vai vir comigo?- exclama ele como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Precisa perguntar!- exclama ela com as mãos na cintura, um pouco assustada, mas o seguindo.

Haviam caminhado algum tempo sem se falar e nem se encarar, até que Mariah resolve quebrar o silêncio:

Obrigado por ter ido me ajudar. Fico muito grata.- disse ela ainda sem encara-lo.

Não há de que. Mas ainda não consigo entender com você consegue sair com caras do tipo dele.- disse ele olhando-a preocupado.

Bom é que o Hasuki ficou me incomodando a semana toda para eu sair com ele, decidi quebrar o galho, mas avisei que só sairia com ele como amiga, mas sai a contra gosto pois não queria uma cara do tipo dele me amolando durante todo o Natal.- fala ela o encarando.

O silêncio paira sobre os dois novamente.

Ambos mais tranqüilos seguiram rumo a casa de Mariah, mas resolveram pegar um atalho passando por um beco muito escuro, que havia nas proximidades. Quando estavam no meio do beco, viram adiante uma gangue de arruaceiros, tentaram dar meia volta mais os arruaceiros haviam visto.

ora, ora o que temos aqui?- foi dizendo o líder da gangue irônicamente se aproximando de Mariah.

Ray pôs Mriah para trás dele, para protege-la.

Depois de socos e pontapés, Ray ficou encurralado pela gangue e acabou levando uma facada na barriga. Então os bandidos ouviram sirenes da polícia e correram para salvar suas peles.

Mariah horrorizada pegou seu celular e ligou para o hospital e chamou uma ambulância. Mariah ficou ao lado de Ray enquanto a ambulância não chegava. Ela tiou seu laço e tentou estancar um pouco do sangue.

Fraco Ray mirou Mariah e sussurrou:

Mariah, se eu não sobreviver quero que você saiba de uma coisa...

Por favor, Ray economize as suas forças- disse ela aflita .

Mas não agüento mais isso dentro de mim...vou falar...e-eu t-t-te Amo m-m-muito.

Após isso nada mais viu além da escuridão.

Aos poucos Ray foi vendo claridade. Quando abriu seus olhos totalmente, percebeu que estava em um lugar claro, o hospital. Olhou em volta e percebeu Mariah ao seu lado. Após alguns minutos Mariah abriu seus olhos dourados, aqueles que tanto encantavam Ray.

Ela se surpreendeu e logo o abraçou:

Ray que bom que você esta acordado, fiquei tão preocupada- pequenas e silenciosas gotas caíram de seus olhos e foram ao encontro do rosto de Ray.

Ray você se lembra ontem quando você, meio que, se declarou para mim? Bom- ela disse insegura- Eu quero te dar uma resposta - fala ela o encarando

Mariah eu sei que talvez você não me ame, mas...

Eu te amo também-fala ela emocionada

Sério!

E eu to com cara de quem ta brincando?- diz ela rindo

Eu esperei muito por isso-diz ele se aproximando dela.

E eu também-diz ela também se aproximando.

Ray deu um beijo em Mariah. No começo foi um beijo tímido, mas logo se tornou ardente e apaixonado.

Depois disso ninguém poderia separa-los. Nunca mais.

Fim

N.A: Mais uma de beyblade completa!

Bom eu só queria falar que eu adorei fazer essa fic e espero que vocês também curtam ela.

E so avisando: Talvez demore um pouco para o cap 05 do Coração de beyblade ficar pronto.

Bom isso é tudo

Kissus


End file.
